In the Darkness, the Light Thrives
by niakias
Summary: This is about Harry and Nico and their toils. Nico has a secret that he intends to keep from Harry and Severus. Harry and Severus or on a mission, but the thing is, they don't know what the mission is. Can Nico keep Harry in the dark or will his secret come out. is the love between the two strong enough to keep them together. It might turn in a mpreg, we'll see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking about in a hazy darkness, Harry wondered where he was. Harry stumbled to his feet looking for something, anything that could remind him of his home. all he could remember was the fight, the war, his friends, The Dark Lord's horrid smile of victory. The darkness seemed to fade before his very eyes.**

** "****You don't belong here son." it was the very voice, the very being he always wished to see. The man in body stood before him. His messy hair identical to that of the Harry's. They favored each other in their handsome looks. "Son, the part of Voldemort's soul was destroyed, he now can die. You still live my son. You will soon learn of your true lineage. I've asked an old friend of my to show you to Camp Half Blood.**

** "****You are dead, aren't you?"**

** "****Yes, Harry, I'm very much dead. You see Lily wasn't your mother. wizards can get pregnant. I myself carried you. You'll meet your father soon enough." **

**His father started to fade away when Harry whispered, "I miss you guys, Sirius, Remus, Fred, I miss you all."**

**"****Harry, go on. Go live, you'll see us soon enough." it was Sirius who spoke. **

**Panic welled inside of Harry, seeing the beautiful white sanctuary fall apart around him. Slowly he went back to the darkness. "Nooooooo!"**

**This was too much for the boy who lived, too much. He had finally met his father and only to have him ripped away from him again. Harry looked about trying to see through the thick ever shifting darkness. He was lost, somewhere. "Ron…. Hermione…. Ms. Weasley….. someone please… please save me…"**

**His voice weak full of despair, tears prominent, as the boy hugged his knees to his chest. Closing his eyes he waited, what he waited for, he didn't know.**

**"****Harry, don't give up hope. You have a choice, to go back and finish what was started or to go on." Harry raised his head and opened his eyes. He saw professor Dumbledore there. a smile lit up his face, making his very green eyes gleam with joy. The darkness vanished leaving them in a very brightly lit up train station.**

**"****Sir, but what is waiting if I go forward and not go back."**

**"****My boy, there is a different place waiting for all of us, where we can mingle. It always depends on how we lived our lives. The choice is yours Harry make a wise one, but someone will accompany you." as he finish his sentence a young man appeared. harry knew who it was.**

**"****I've been given a second chance Potter, yes I am my younger self but that will not stop me from putting you in your place. Better get used to me." Snapes unpleased voice made Harry chuckle. "So you think this is funny, boy."**

**"****Severus, like you said he better get used to it and so should you. Learn who the boy is truly. You both have more than just wizarding blood. Halfblood has more of a meaning for you two than anyone else that attended Hogwarts. Now, Harry it is time to decide."**

**"****I….. I chose to go back." his voice strong and powerful, both of the men felt pain as their souls returned to their bodies. Harry was the first to rise. He was in an unknown house, and Snape occupied the bed next to his. **

**"****Professor? Professor!" Snape looked at Harry, and once again the older man's appearance startled him.**

**"****Potter, damn it! You, either call me Severus or Snape. Look obviously we have something to do. So lets get a head start on it!"**

**"****Question, Severus?"**

**"****What, brat!" said Severus as he got out of his bed and looked around.**

**"****Well, did Dumbledore tell you what we are supposed to be doing?"**

**"****Ohhhh….well….." The door swung open and in the doorway stood a boy. He stood at a good five foot five, had shoulder length black hair, onyx eyes, a slight olive like skin tone. He was decked out in black leather and silver chains. At his side sheathed in what looked like an ebony and silver sheath was a sword. While Snape had his wand pointed at the boy, rather the young man, Harry's attention was drawn to the young mans warm yet hesitant eyes. He gave a slight grin and nodded his head. Severus lowered his wand two inches but was still ready for a fight is if the boy should prove dangerous.**

**"****Easy not looking for a fight. You are in the sick bay. Before you ask where you are, in general, this is a safe haven for demigods, wizards, witches, and any other magical, and or godly being. it was brought to attention by one of the few gods that still care for the world and their offspring, that we were to expect two arrivals back from death. I will be giving you two a tour of the head quarters and perhaps if we have time some of the outlying settlements."**

**"****That brings us to the question of your name, what we have to do and how do you know the Headmaster.' said Severus as he glared at the dark yet handsome boy. Harry seemed incapable of speech at the time, the boys full beauty hitting him full force.**

**"****My name is Nico di Angelo, what you have to do, that is something that we will discuss at a later time tonight. I know Dumbledore….. well how I know the man thats my business and not yours. perhaps in time I will tell you but until then you can afford to be in the dark for a bit longer. There is a restriction for your boundaries. The last door on the west corridor located in the west wing, in the basement, is off limits. You'll know which one it is, it is the only locked door surrounded by death magic. Thievery will not be tolerated, there is a strict curfew, only a select few are allowed to go out after the time. This sanctuary is located underground. I expect you both to be in the dining hall by 6 for dinner." Nice then exited the room and began to walk down the hallway. He knew that Harry was following. He had to keep his secret still a secret. If Harry ever found out who he was…. It was something he wished not to think of. The few minutes the boy had been dead, brought to life the attraction Nico already felt for the boy who lived.**

**"****Harry go back to your room. Rest for an hour or so. I'm not going anywhere."**

**"****Please…. Nico, I don't know why but I feel the need to be close to you. The thing is I'll be 17 shortly and I'll come into my inheritance…"**

**"****Look, Harry, I can understand and don't worry about your inheritance, if need be I will be at your side."**

**"****Please… I'm sorry for Severus' actions tonight. He doesn't really trust anyone. I can understand why. He had a hard life at home. My dad was a complete…" Harry looked at Nico as if he let something vital slip. Fear entered his emerald eyes and he began to shake, as if he thought he was going to be hit**

**"****Harry, easy, I know about how Severus was brought back to life as a 18 year old. Look there are things about me that I hope you never see nor ever learn."**

**"****Nico, I'm not easily scared."**

**"****Harry go rest we'll talk soon."**

**"****You promise?"**

**"****I promise you, Harry, on the very air you breathe, I promise." Nico watched the tired boy turn and leave. His heart trembled at the sight, wishing he would turn back and stay with him. Nico forced himself to move towards the training arena.**

**Harry found himself back in his quarters with Snape. He climbed on his bed, ignoring the look he got from Snape, as he looked up from his book. I turned on his side and curled up in a ball and let his tears flow.**

**"****Harry, please tell me you are not crying." Snape drawled on.**

**"****He makes me feel safe, Severus."**

**"****Oh come on Golden Boy, You have had nothing but a nice cushiony life!"**

**Harry turned and looked at his former potions master. "Yeah because being locked in a cupboard for your first 11 years of life, not knowing your name until you are 4 and until you were four you thought your blasted name was 'Freak'. Then being beat every morning, or whenever your uncle deems it fun. Then the wonderful game of Harry Hunting. Oh don't forget knowing how to cook before I was 6. hiding the scars, being starve. Lets not mention the time he beatings turned into being raped. Yes thats a life every child wants!"**

**Harry leapt out of the room and ran, blinded by the tears that fell. He hated being so emotional, being so used, so hated. Yes he hated the attention, but he wanted a true love, a family and true friends not fame that brought fake people around. He heard Snape behind him, calling his name, yelling for him to stop, calling his apologies. None of that mattered now, those cruel memories made him alone again. Once again he was in a cold world, a lone world.**

**"****Hey…. where do you think you are headed. I thought I told you to go rest." thats when the tears hit Nico. His mate, his very own soul mate was crying. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. Not knowing what to do he murmured soft condolences while rubbing circles upon his small back. He cradled the smaller boy to his own body. "Its going to be okay, sweetie."**

**Harry tensed, "What did you just call me?"**

**"****Ummm…. sweetie." Nico looked around for some help incase Harry would hate him for it. What was surprising was that the smaller boy softly gazed his lips against Nico's. Nico held the boy close to him, not ever willing to let go of him.**


	2. New Developments

Chapter 2

"Harry… I'm so… oh sorry…" Snape seemed to blush as he disrupted the moment between the two boys. Nico glared at him, his own power rippling in hope of a fight while Harry took one look at Snape and once again bolted. Not looking back, Harry ran through the twisted hallways, room and corridors. He ran down one of the longest hallways not even realizing the incline. He burst out of a heavy bronze plated door with help of his magic, of course. He stumbled out into the vast darkness. He turned his face to the sky and took in the sight of the vast night sky. The stars gleaming brightly down upon him, the moon full. The wind whistled by him, fanning his long messy black lock out behind him. His emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. Somewhere a war raged, a war he was supposed to lead. How could a boy be raised for slaughter, like a lamb for its tender meat. Somewhere people died, people were tortured because of him, indirectly and directly. Finally one tear slid down his right cheek. The moon light hit it as it fell to the ground.

"Harry…. seek out the Elves of The Forest of Dean." it was the voice of the wind as it caressed his paling cheeks. "Do not fret, young half elven, even in the most dark of days, the sun, the flame of our very souls shall fight the darkness."

"Who are you though… I've heard your voice but…" Harry sighed he was just talking to himself. He was being delusional. "What am I doing, thinking the wind can talk?"

"You are so young, with years to come of learning. We are the Phoenixes, the soul of the earth, the protectors of the balance between good and evil. You can not see us yet, but we have always been here, young Harry. There were four of us. Now there are only three, the balance is off. Your father, James, was a Phoenix. Allow his to guide you, from his place in the stars. Learn who you are, Harry James Potter, learn who you were." as those words faded, Harry had a finally saw what the world hid from him.

_A vast green forest laid before him, nature in harmony, good and evil together, balanced. His father stood next to a long blonde haired, fair elven male. They seemed happy. The love coming from the blondes eyes as he moved his hand along James' extended stomach. "James, you know they are plotting."_

"_I know, we just have to pull through her birth."_

"_Her?"_

"_I feel as if the baby is a girl" He looked up at the blonde with loving eyes as a blush crept over his cheeks._

"_A girl, well I bet you that it is a boy. I love you ,my fierce kitten."_

"_Oreldir, I'm scared. I….. the war what if we don't make it and Idhrendes lives."_

"_If it's a girl you would name her wise and thoughtful?"_

"_Well if it was a boy what would you name him?"_

"_Hador, thrower of spears, of course."_

"_Oreldir, you should be happy that I'm allowing the name of this child, regardless of the sex, to be named in elvish." said James as he snuggled up to Oreldir, his smile contagious. The blonde elf kissed the human and held him close to his own body._

"_Ohhh, James, I never would have thought I would ever have a family, and the best thing of all is you and this child are my family."_

_As Harry looked on what was his fathers… his FATHERS. This was too much for him. He watched as they fawned over each other, once again his eyesight went fuzzy then gone, closing his eyes wishing it was over, slowly opening his eyes again another scene awaited him. Before him laid the horror of battle. Rain pelted down quenching the blazing fire that consumed the forest, golden armor of the elves glinted as if it was sunny. Harry's eyes trained on three figures, all males, he recognized his fathers but the third looked so much like him. They fought with astounding strength never once faltering taking down as many enemies that dared to draw near to them. His fathers gradually were separated from the third male. Harry watched as a huge troll like orc thing advanced on the graceful half elf. Already busy fighting off for other smaller versions, he looked upon his doom, grinning as a small shock wave pulsed around him leaving a clear path to the oversized orc running, sword in hand he used a dead orc as a launching pad, leaping high into the air, accepting his death as he took struck a fatal blow upon the giant orc._

"_Hador!" came the screams of his fathers as the entire battlefield became still watching the two leaders impale each other. The elf and man ran through the crowd weaving in and out of orc masses hurtling over unmoving bodies. They reached the side of the half elf as he fell to his knees, and axe buried in his chest. Blood trickled from the corner of his pale thin lips, the light in his eyes fading his hands shakingly pulling the axe from his chest, one last smile the words I'm sorry softly faded allowed as his body shuddered once and remained still, his once vibrant green eyes stared unwavering at the sky as the clouds passed, his last sight was that of the night sky, the stars gleaming with light. It was almost too beautiful for the deaths that occurred. The scene washed away, and a new one came up. There in a crib giggled a baby, not knowing what was going on, he wasn't focused on the evil man in front of him nor the bodies of his father and mother. He watched a wisp of an elven male, a spirit. _

"_My lovely Hador, no matter what name you go by, you will always be my son Hador. No matter now, maybe you will live a better life here then what was once our home. Remember when life seems hard look to the stars and maybe you'll remember me. I love you my son, now it is time. My strength fails but I will always try to come to you when you need me." _ _with that the spirit faded just as a green light of the killing curse aimed at him created a bright light then once again it was black. _

Harry looked at the stars, finally back to his world, his time. The wind once again stirred, he heard Nico, and Snape calling for him. Not bothering to look back he dashed into the scarred forest, still yet to come back from the flames. His feet seemed to carry his faster than before, seemed more graceful. Looming ahead on him, laid a charred large fallen tree, he leapt up landing on the frail tree next to it it buckled beneath his weight but not before he sprung off it, landing gracefully on the other side. Not pausing to look behind him he moved further into the burned remains of the forest. Stopping at the edge of the dead trees scuffing up ashes as he skidded to a stop. Before him lay a clearing, flashes of the battle crossed his mind, urging him forward. He stopped four statues stood erect in the night. A massive orc clutching at his chest, a golden sword hilt embedded with emeralds could be seen, the cause of the orc kneeling on his deathbed. An elf and a man held a half elf with an axe before him, the two looked as if they were desperately trying to staunch the flow of blood when they were turned to stone. He looked closer then backed away, wrapping his hand around the golden hilt, he pulled it as if it wouldn't come out, and lost his balance as the sword slid out easily, yet the orc statue crumbled to dust. By then Snape had reached Harry, and was thrown back by a fierce wind and bright light. He looked startled as he came face to face with the skeleton of a slain orc. scrambling backwards he ran into Nico. Nico eyes were on Harry as the light faded. He was in robes or jeans but in the shiny golden armor of an elf, hold his own sword he turned back to his fathers statues.

"They were my parents, that was me." he spoke so softly that Nico has to strain to hear his voice, thats when he noticed Harry's slightly pointed ears and regal posture, slight lean figure. Before him stood not a man but a half elf.

"Harry, these are from years before the greeks gods, titans, and giants. You can't be any of the three."

"His name is Hador, son of the underworld. I know of you, I watch ever so closely. In time all will be seen, but the time of elves have been long gone, it is time we rose back into this world." the spirit looked much like the statue of the elf. He turned from the son of Hades, nodded to Snape who slowly got up from the ashen ground gaping at the phantom, and smiled at Harry. "Hador, I knew I would be seeing you soon, your other father will be here shortly. As the wind he is rather restless."

"I resent that remark Oreldir, I'd rather not scared his friends. Well not young Nico. If you ever harm my son, mark my words son of Hades, there is no force that can stop me from making your life an eternal hell. Oh, Hador, you look just as you used too. You will find your way I'm sure."

"James…. oh how I love you. I know you are looking for answers, but you must seek out the elves. James had told you earlier. I can not remain much longer. Soon real soon we will be together. I promise. I love you Hador remember that I will always be watching." with that he faded with a grim smile.

"Hador, I will be guiding you, soon you need it always listen to the wind, and I'm sure you are getting tired of the dying experiences and having to live again. Much worse, far darker things are coming my dear son. I remember this battle, on your last breath you said that you were sorry, then my vision went black, and I had became the wind, and your father the guardian of the stars. I love you my son, but I too, must go." with that he became transparent and seemed to be swept away by the wind.

"Potter….. Harry…. Hador, what ever you will go by, what in the bloody hell happened."

Harry looked at him, his eyes held wisdom beyond his years. His voice soft yet strained with pain shocked them "Any of them will do. It seems as if I'm more than the Boy Who Lived. I do not understand everything yet, but when I do, I will be sure to tell you Severus. Nico, I can only hope you forgive me. I must be going, the darkness can no longer hold the light hostage."


	3. The Telling

Chapter 3

Hador turned from both of them, not wanting to see any pity. Sheathing his sword, Hador took one last look at the statues, wishing he had a bow like his father a warm weight clung to his back. He noticed the familiar weight of his bow slung over his shoulder and his quiver full of arrows. The silence of the night drew on, walking with quiet steps Hador crossed the clearing venturing further and further from the safe haven that Nico knew. The blacken ash of the forest seem to yield new life where Hador stepped. Since Hador had embraced his elven side, he had grew in height, his raven hair also grew and became fine and silky cascaded over his shoulders. His eyes were now warm and golden, shining brightly as the stars that looked down upon him. His movements so graceful that the shimmering ways of the water envied him. His skin pale as dawns first rays. His voice, a melody that no musician could ever hope to capture. His eyes held a depth that one could not simply look at and not be caught in his swirling gaze. Yet he was still the Harry everyone knew, he just went by his true name. Hador stopped walking, even as a trained hero Nico was struggling to keep up with the half elf. Taking in his surroundings, they were deep inside the decaying forest, he gave a shrill whistle and within a few minutes three horses stood before them. They were black as night, save their manes and tails that were laced with gold and silver. They were dressed for battle, the elven thin plates hugged every contour of their bodies enabling them to run without hinderance. Their eyes red as the cool flames of fire. They nighed restlessly wanting to run, to break the sound barrier with their sheer speed. These were the war mounts of the Elven Phoenixes. They channeled the very power of the earth beneath their hooves.

"Mount up, they will carry us to the east coast. They've been nice gave me our position, that we are in Arizona. From the east coast I can ask the guardians of the sea to help us on our way. We have three days to get to the Forest of Dean. There is a war brewing and its not the one with Voldemort nor any of your Greeks. While we ride I will tell you all that I know about it."

"Ummm Hador, I've never rode a horse or anything before."

Hador looked at Severus while Nico mounted one of the smaller ones. In one smooth motion he had lifted Severus up and set him in the saddle.

"Hold the reins don't pull on them, let her run. She knows where to go, keep your feet in the stirrups and don't lean too much. Dont be nervous or she'll know and will be hard to manage. Hold with your knees, don't hold too tightly and never dig your heels into her side."

"Why, I think thats how you get them to go."

"These were mine and my father's war mounts, Severus. You get them to move by saying 'make haste', to stop is 'azi'."

"Wait that means they are over…" said Nico

"They are immortal, Nico, unless they choose to stay and die with their riders. They only have one true rider. Both of my fathers mounts died, but now since they are guardians their mounts live on with them. Now we will have time for such lessons later for now we must be going."

Mounting up Harry, didn't have to speak out loud for his steed to move, being the horses true rider they had a telepathic link. They surged forward the other two following, startling the two humans by their speed. The fine ash billowed around them as the mighty horses ran with purpose. The moonlight lit a path for the three, lighting their way.

Nico was on Hadors right and Severus was on his left. "This war was mainly started because of the four Phoenixes. They were very powerful, they were the balance of the world. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, but before them were Life and Death they were called the Anyxi. The two who represented Life and Death were Syrion and Sorrylis. Syrion was death and Sorrylis was life, she was as fierce a warrior as she was a healer. She and Syrion had two children. One was Vorcaniss, that of air. He was humanoid but looked more of a snow tiger. His feet were paws and his nails were claws, he had fangs and his eyes a yellow and slitted like tigers. He was restless, he was the wind, hard to tame and harness. The other was Synnal, an elf. He had blonde hair that was always held back in a ponytail save his bangs that framed his pale face, his eyes an icy cold he was water. Vorcaniss only liked one elf and that was his brother. He was different from the elves and humans, he had fur and kept to himself after years of being beaten. His parents didn't believe the world to be so cruel and turned away from him. Synnal tried to help Vorcaniss, one night while telling several of his piers to stay away from his brother things went wrong. Desperately outnumbered Synnal and Vorcaniss were beaten within an inch of their very lives. Being death Syrion felt the release of their souls and broke. He confronted his wife about it yet Sorrylis still believed there was only good in the world. Syrion became enraged at his wife yelling at her, questioning her sanity. His sons were dead and so was his heart. Sorrylis so deep in her grief she started a war, leading to the rift between life and death. When the time came their power so great, that neither could kill the other, they destroyed each other. In such a fit Sorrylis revived her Synnal, her favorite and Syrion created two others an elf and a man. Creation of pure power Synnal took the elf and raised him as his own, while as a spirit Vorcaniss raised the human. To keep another devestating war from taking place he created the Phoenixes. It started off as Synnal but soon the elf and human shown great power and restraint an love for the land that often seeked to destroy them. The elf came to be known as Oreldir and the human as James. Oreldir was the earth and James was water. They were kept apart until Synnal died. Vorcaniss loved his brother and even though he was a spirit he attended the funeral reconnecting the boys. At first they despised each other seeking to do better than the other. Then all traces of Vorcaniss disappeared leaving the boys hurt. The boys soon got to know one another and fell deeply in love. Then one day Vorcaniss arrived, not as a spirit but very much alive. he saw the love between the two, and saw that James was heavily pregnant. This baby would be the fourth Phoenix the one of fire, as Vorcaniss was the wind. People grew jealous of the power the four had, of the love the shared. The day James gave birth the war began. The baby grew into a half elven male, a strong fierce warrior. The last battle proved futile as the half elf sacrificed himself. In his last burst of power Vorcaniss froze them as earthen statues. The battle was over, the war lulled but Vorcaniss knew that one day the four would be reunited and the war would rage once again, but the victors still hidden in the shadows would remain unseen until that fruitful day."

"I can't help but notice the similarities in the names the two and your fathers, would it be logical to assume that you…" Severus stopped speaking at the look that Hador was giving him. It was filled with pain, longing, love, and hope.

"Severus assume what you wish, but remember that I'm not who you think or have thought I was. Those that warred against us seek four artifacts of the Phoenixes, Oreldir's bow, James' wand, Vorcaniss' staff and my sword. I know where they all are. I will not say so out loud you never know who might be watching and listening."

"Hador, umm this might be a good time to tell you I'm son of Hades, you know the god of the underworld."

"Hades was blessed by the remaining hostile power of Syrion. I knew by how your power wraps around you and it color. As an elf we see more than what people like to think."

"So now what about Voldemort since you were killed by him and he's still breathing?" asked Severus.

"Well I was thinking we could make a pit stop in Britain and talk some sense into him."

"I can just see this now…. oh I so _can't_ wait to see that." said Severus his voice drowning in sarcasm

"Well I aim to try, either you stand by me or not at all, You have a choice, choose well, Snape." said Hador being every bit of the famous general as he was.


	4. betrayed

Chapter 4

Hador urged his mount faster, not wanting to see Severus in such a shock. Nico fell in behind him, and Severus on Nico's left. Severus yelped as an arrow flew past his side barely grazing him, leaving a flesh wound. His mount rose up skittish from not being in battle in a plethora of years. Hador swung around sanding on his mount he raised his bow and released the arrow the attacker fell from his position in the trees. Dismounting he urged Nico to do the same and help Severus up from the ground. Three masked bandits stormed out of the cover of the trees. Hador's eyes flashed with an untamed fury. Drawing his sword the golden hilt gleamed in the darkening sky. The blade a silver shine of liquid mercury flames seemed to caress the cold metal. Hador grinned, crouched low the flames traveled up the sword licking his hand crawling up his arm slowly engulfing him. His eyes gleamed like emeralds. Severus had to hold Nico back from running to Hador. The flames grew brighter, the bandits shielding their eyes, backing away from the half elf. Thats when their stupidity returned and the three rushed the flame encased male. The flames pushed away from him creating a small explosion the flames licking the culprits their screams cut by whirling blade that Hador guided burying it deep inside the chest, gut and beheading the leader of the three. The flames died down leaving a smirking half elf bloodied sword in hand, fire seemed to dance in his eyes.

"We must move." his voice was deeper more compelling.

"What about the bodies?" asked Severus, and was answered as the earth pulled the bodies deep within itself.

"I think you ought to leave that to me." Spoke a stranger wearing black leather pants and a tight black tanktop. To Nico and Severus he looked human but to Hador he looked like a tiger humanoid. One look at the white eyes and instantly Hador knew who this hooded figure was. Dropping to one knee, head bowed, green eyes looked upon the white ones, his left hand in a fist placed over his chest, Hador dutifully respected his old friend more like grandfather. "I do believe that I had told you that you bow to no one."

"Vorcaniss, when did you become one with the earth last time I knew you liked the winds." said Hador as he rose from the ground smiling.

"Oh that wasn't me, that was Oreldir. I just came to be of service to my grandson, who does not need to be deflowered anytime soon." Vorcaniss said laughing at the blush that covered Hador's cheeks

"I can not believe you just said that out loud. To think I trusted you to be more mature than my parents, but no you had to prove me wrong."

"Well are you going to introduce me to your friends or should I do it myself?" Vorcaniss asked

"No! Ummm, Nico, Severus this is Vorcaniss, yes the Vorcaniss I told you about the one who is like my grandfather."

"Ummm he doesn't look like a tiger?" questioned Nico

"Well that would be me, I don't like to scare off my grandson's friends, I like to figure out their weaknesses and use them against them when they do wrong to Hador. Revenge is best served warm my friend, should you hurt him I will skin you alive and hang your wretched hide above my door and laugh while I do so."

"Ummm Hador…. Your grandfather is a bit bloodthirsty." said Severus, hiding behind Nico.

"Don't worry little man, you are too scrawny and greasy to make a good meal, or trophy." At that Severus' eyes widened in fear at the possibility of becoming dinner to the tiger man. By this time Vorcaniss dispelled the illusion that shrouded him.

"A little bloodthirsty, maybe, but very protective." Said Hador as he hugged the tiger.

"Ohh by the way, little kitten, when are you going to make me a great grandfather?"

"When it happens. When I get mated and finish the binding process. First I have to tell my mate he's my mate. Then warn him that elves are very fertile creatures. Most likely chasing him off when I do." Hador looked down at the ground, knowing that if he told his mate he was his mate, he would put Nico in grave danger.

Nico pulled Hador away from the other two, earning a glare from Vorcaniss. "Hador, I know I'm your mate. Stop hiding it. since you are not a man, _Elf _up! I'm not going anywhere."

Hador was shocked as Nico's lips caressed his own, his hands tangled in Nico's soft black hair holding the human against him, needing to feel him, needing to feel complete. Hador moaned softly allowing Nico entrance to his mouth, feeling light headed as Nico's tongue slowly stroked, and ravished his mouth leaving Hador breathless.

"Glad to see you two sorted that out, now how about we start moving since we are about twenty miles from the coast, we get something to eat and settle down for a bit of rest then head out." said Vorcaniss smiling at the pair. His eyes turned to Severus who blushed and look away. An owl dropped out of the sky holding out its leg for Severus, who took the letter.

_Severus,_

_I think it would be nice of me to let you know that my son misses his godfather. I would like to say that I will meet you in the forest. You see I am an elf through inheritance. Yes I use glamours. Draco would very much like to see you, as would I. You'll be happy to know that Mcgonagall is the Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Dark Lord has actually improved the ministry and taking muggle borns from abusive homes and putting them in orphanages, that he inspects every day. The slaughter of muggles is over. He has even found a way to get his old (lovely) looks back. Every family who lost a loved one due to this war is getting being paid and helped out in any way needed. I have recently divorced the leech that was my wife. Now, tell me, why did you disappear and how dare you be such a idiot. I had to be told by my mentor, Oreldir that you are alive. I expect you to answer completely and for you to visit, if not I will hunt you down to the very pits of hell! Do you understand me!_

_Sincerly,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Ummm Hador did you know your father is Lucius' mentor?"

"No…. Now I have something to speak to him about!" he said as he read the letter while Severus replied to his friend.

_Lucius,_

_We, as in me and three others, are going to speak to the Dark Lord and possibly your mentor, and finally you. Tell the brat I'll be seeing him soon enough. I will answer you when I see you._

_Sincerly_

_Severus_

"So I'm guessing that I should just teleport us there." said Vorcaniss smiling as they all nodded. A bright pale blue light engulfed them and then when it faded they were in the dining hall of the Dark Lord. Right away the man recognized Hador.

"Harry Potter!" Hador looked at Lucius on both sides of him sat his fathers, looking shocked.

"Actually its Hador! Thanks for being a generous victor I have nothing more to say, well I do but I'm not very happy at this moment so I'm going to go before my anger gets the best of me." he saw Oreldir start to speak but one look from his son, he looked back down at his full plate of food. Hador started to leave when a taunting voice rose from the table.

"The little boy is angry. Poor little Baby potter! I enjoyed killing Sirius, it was such fun!" thats when he snapped. Now he wasn't just Hador the pride of the elven army the most feared elven warrior but he was Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Look he bitch, you took the only person in this damn life that I could depend on, the only one I trusted. You dappen the name of Black just by living!" Flames danced in his emerald eyes, that sparkled with unshed tears. The temperature of the room rose to a sweltering heat. His fathers looked ashamed, they ought to be. "An you two, you sat here living the good fucking life, having everything while I was fucking starved, beaten and locked in a cupboard until I was eleven I didn't even know my name until I was five.

Flames danced across his palms as he slammed his fists down on the table scorching it. He shook in anger, in pain, in hurt. "You helped them try to kill me, and you fucking _knew_ it was me."

"You will not talk to your fathers like that Hador!" said Vorcaniss not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice. It wasn't aimed at Hador but at the two who cowered in their chairs.

"They aren't my fathers Vorcaniss, my fathers would have never done such a thing. I have no fathers. I have one amazing grandfather who tried to be there for me, who tried to help! Thank you, Voldemort, I just wished I stayed fuckng dead. Thanks for trying to do me a favor." With that Hador turned on his heels and stormed out they heard a loud explosion knowing that he had used his flames to transport himself somewhere he could be alone, Vorcaniss didn't worry.

"Look here, you two idiots, I ought to skin you, since you aren't worthy of being eaten. I raised you two better." Vorcaniss took of his glamour and smiled at the reaction of fright and shock among the crowd. the only one who didn't seem shocked was Voldemort. He seemed tired and sad almost like he was ashamed.

"Vorcaniss… we…" Vorcaniss let out a loud roar, that shattered all the glasses and rattled the whole building. Sending the wind after the two slammin them against the cold stone wall knocking them out, Vorcaniss grabbed Nico teleporting them to the Forest of Dean.

Severus was alone staring at the shocked people still sitting at the table. "Lucius I believe I owe you an explanation."


	5. Worries

Chapter 5

"So explain this, Severus. Why was Harry Potter alive and and with you with two others. Start explaining this." said Lucius, angry that his mentors were disrespected.

"Look, Lucius, you see Potter and I were dead, then someone was nice enough to give us both a second chance, stupidly we took it. I came to understand Potter. You see I'm surprised he didn't end up like you my lord. Those muggles were horrid. he left out one other thing that his uncle did to him. No one deserves what happened to Harry. His uncle would rape him. I learned who Harry Potter was. I say that in the past tense because he is also Hador. I know that Hador went through a lot. Both of his lives were very similar. He was a sacrifice, he was used and betrayed in both lives. That boy you all used to know never was just a boy. Hell he's seen more than any of us. This time I don't know if he'll survive. If he ends up killing himself theres only two people that can be blamed."

"I didn't realize you came to like the boy, Severus." said Voldemort

"My lord, at first, I didn't believe him but I finally got over my arrogance and gave the boy a chance. Right now he needs someone to be there for him, and since his fathers are arses I'm gonna try to help him." With that he apperated to Hador's side.

One look at the boy's pale skin and fading eyes, the pool of blood that he seemed lay in drove Severus into action. By time he was done healing Hador and gave him blood replenishing potions he had came round and was crying. "Severus I'm not Harry Potter and I'm not Hador. Why can't I have normal life. Why didn't you let me die."

"Look, Brat, you are you. You re not your name, you are not your title. You are a strong willed survivor. You live for the thrill of the chase. You are kind and caring. You don't just see the bad you see the good in people. Stop being what people want you to be, and start being who you want to be. Don't hide, I think you have something to say to certain people."

"You are right Severus. Thank you and I'm sorry."

"Look, Hador never do that again or I will kill you myself."

Hador smiled and stood up. His stomach was sore where he had fell upon his sword. He stripped causing Severus to blush. Putting on light under clothes he donned his armor. Hit was a mix of gold, silver and mithril. It hugged his body bringing out his emerald eyes. His bow slung across his back, quiver full, sword sheathed at his side. He looked like a warrior, strong and proud. He was a Phoenix and was not going to let the power control him. With one more glance at Severus he pulled on his helm, unlike his fathers, his hid his eyes, it was of mithril. It to hugged his skin, in full armor he looked like a good. a bright red haze shrouded him. He held out his hand and a large spear appeared. "Come, Severus, there are things to be done."

This time when they appeared only Oreldir and James knew it was him. All the others, even Voldemort, was in awe of him. The faint red lips twitching in a cruel smile. That was all that could be seen. He hit his shield three times with is spear. It was the duty of Oreldir and James to get up and bow before their General. When they didn't Hador's smile grew.

"I, Hador, Thrower of Spears, Phoenix of the Flames, Harbinger of the Western Pines, cast out my fathers Oreldir and James, free from the duties of a Phoenix your immortality will be the subject of the High Council of the Elves. Hand me you weapons so that a new Phoenix take the honor. May you remember who you are and may you run like the river and soar like an eagle." He was still as if he wasn't breathing, as the two gave up their weapons. Oreldir instead of giving them up easily he went to stab Hador and screamed out as the red haze surrounded him, scorching his skin, burning the muscle and damaging the nerves. Hador only laughed. Finally Oreldir handed him his bow and James handed him his wand. "Now that, that is over this is for what you've done."

Hador's flashed with fury, the haze grew brighter and brighter, his voice deeper and louder as he spoke. His armor gleamed red, his spearhead bursting with flames. The pair screamed and the haze drew back from them. On their right cheek, directly beneath the eye was a dark red cresant moon. "Remember that the stars are always watching."

He left in a whirlwind of heat and flame, taking Severus with him. They appeared next to Vorcaniss and Nico, deep within the forest. The heart of the Forest of Dean was a castle. It was the only elven home left from the Great Wars. Next to it on the mountain side was the Mines of the Dwarfs. The elves around him bowed deeply. "Ohh why did I have to forget to take the armor off. Please don't bow to me, it's rather annoying."

"Hador, you are their saving grace, they need you. Look even without the power of their weapons and being a phoenix, your fathers embedded with dark magic, far darker than any that we've faced. You, Hador, will lead our army. You will be the one to end this infernal war. Hador will you stand for those who can not?"

"Vorcaniss I am deeply insulted that you had to ask that. I've felt the pull of the true Phoenixes. We must find them before Oreldir and James do. We must go to Hogwarts. First, Severus Snape, do you take the honor of being a Phoenix. To stand when no others will stand to speak when no one else has a voice, to swear off all evil, to make the weak strong, to make the wounded whole, to make those dying to be living, surely as the sun shall rise will you take the Wand of Abinathor and do good for you brethren and the people of earth."

"I…. I can not be a…. surely I am not…" the pointed look that Hador gave him told him it was true, he was Phoenix. The Phoenix of water. "I take this honor to stand when no others will stand to speak when no one else has a voice, to swear off all evil, to make the weak strong, to make the wounded whole, to make those dying to be living, surely as the sun shall rise I will take the Wand of Abinathor and do good for my brethren and the people of earth." A bright blue light surrounded him. He was in silver armor it was like Hador's but had a blue tint to it.

"We must be off." Vorcaniss summoned his armor his was also like Hador's but white.

"Nico, will you ride with me, we aren't taking the war mounts but the Elks of Shieon." said Hador as three pale white elk, tall strong, and fast stood before them. "We are looking for a Slytherin."

Mounting up the headed out, it would be a few minutes ride from the forest to the mighty castle. "Vorcaniss we have tagalongs. Three two the left and three to the right, looks as if they want to cut us off."

"Leave to them to me my grandson."

"Sure thing grandfather." He smiled as he felt the wind stir. Two tornadoes whisked the six away throwing them far out to sea. That was when Hador went rigid as he had a flash back of his elven past.

_A little spring fed oasis entered the tepee the girl bent down and spoke barely above a whisper "You have fell, this you know but not the extend to the injuries yet. Bide your time and heal there is enough time for that. I know what you wish to achieve but that in its own path will take time. It will be a long hard road, worse is to come than that which is already here."_

_Hador tried to stand not letting this girl or whatever she may be dictate what he would do. He ignored the pain and rose opening wounds that began to trickle with blood. He snarled even though he towered over the girl, Hador knew that he couldn't even hope to beat this thing even on her best day and fully healed. Hador paled as he remembered a story from his childhood. Here was the proof that the soul warriors did indeed exist. He involuntarily shook as he remembered how most of them had fallen, betrayed by the ones they had trust enough to die for, their beloved had taken them into the clutches of the Exais to be lined up like hogs for slaughter. This one had survived, but how, how did she._

_The girl tipped her head slightly and laughed, she actually laughed. "Yes I did survive but you wonder how. Well uncertainty and that I didn't have anyone to take me into that cave. You fear me and you are right to do so. Soon enough you will see the world in my eyes. My looks deceive you I am not as young as I look but I wander through this world tirelessly. "_

_Hador tried to walk past the girl but the earth held him in place as a vibrant white light cascaded around him, glowing brighter and brighter. His eyes glowed with an devastating ragged, helpless, green uncut light. Hador gasped as she felt the power evading her, the light surrounded him glowing more intently. Hador sank to his knees shaking. the light had began to retreat, Hador lay still looking for the young girl but she only found an elder woman still, upon a cold earthen rug. The woman began to fade slowly, her image flickered and then disappeared. Hador's eyesight sharpened, and time slowed around him. The earth released him and the moon dimmed. Hador then knew who the girl was, Jeivina, the head warrior._

_Hador stood and shivered from the damp coldness of the rain that pelted down upon the earth threatening to wash away all that strove for the kindhearted. He walked out and sat down, his legs hanging over the ledge of the cliff, he stared out at the vast sea as the memories of Jeivina flooded through him._

When Hador came around, he refused to speak. "Vorcaniss, What would you do If you saw a Soul Warrior?"

"Soul Warriors are forbidden to walk in the realm of the living, in short I would kill them. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering." Hador hid his tears. He remembered, and if anyone found out about him being a soul warrior he would be dead.


	6. Memories

:soul warrior telepathic link:

_:soul warrior memory sharing:_

_regular memory_

_letter_

"regular speech"

Chapter 6

:Hador I know you are so warrior, for I am one too.: Severus's voice :I will show you one of the memories from my soul warriors past. First I will tell you about the soul warriors. I'm going to let you in on a secret. The reason why soul warriors are forbidden to walk in the realm of the living is because when they fight the souls of both warriors will fight on the plains of the souls, because a soul warriors true soul is not contained in their body they are viewed as threats to society. A soul of a past fallen, great hero such a Jeivina, will enter the body and the two will share memories and power. In the past they were loved and trusted but war, jealousy and hatred drove them apart. Here is my memory.:

_:"will you pay attention Agrathos?"_

_Agrathos looked up blankly and shrugged. He was getting tired of his war instructor harping on him. He got up to move further back into the training grounds but his instructor stopped him._

"_By the gods' fury, boy, at least try to learn to fight. War is always looming upon us"_

_Agrathos slid into the pit and walked around to the armory. He grabbed a wooden shield that had seen far better days. Blood stained the wood and the leather strap was cracked and dry. He then proceeded down the room shaking his head at all the gleaming armor. He was once offered a well forged crystal sword but he had turned it down by choosing a simple old war hammer. He hated dressing for training and if given the opening he had to kill his rival or be killed. He always wore the same armor and used the same old weapon._

_At the age of 16 he had already claimed more lives than his war instructor. Agrathos came for a well known yet hated family. He was the sole survivor of the siege that destroyed his once home and family._

_He was still as his rival entered the pit. He was disgusted by her eagerness for battle. She did not lunge nor did she wear armor. She had two wicked looking daggers. She used no shield. She stepped into light shaking him to his core. The marking of the Abeniki a fierce warrior tribe stood out against her pale skin. Her eyes were pure white rimmed with emerald green which was odd because they were normally rimmed in gold. It made Agrathos wonder what mixed blood she was of._

_He hefted his war hammer and she snarled low in the back of her throat. Her teeth lengthened and her eyes dilated and the light dimmed. He rushed her side but was force back as a wall of flames sprouted between them. The heat seared him and charred his shield. He stepped forward a little as the flames died down. She never attacked nor did she defend herself. Then he saw the shackles and chains around her legs. The light casted upon her as she searched for a shadow to hide within. She was famished. He rushed her but she slung him away. Her power awed him. He sank to the ground waiting for the death blow but it never came. He then realized she was a hybrid that never should have been able to live._

_She was Abeniki and Aranecean. The Abeniki markings were astronomical. She bore the mark of the Abeniki goddess of the hunt. The longbow crossed the sword it was high on her left shoulder and it was blood red and burnt into her skin. He deduced that she was exiled for something she couldn't help but being._

"_You have weapons but you do not free yourself.?" asked Agrathos bewildered_

"_Yes, I have weapons. Have you freed yourself from those who destroyed your family. Nigh, you let them hinder you. You are as much bound as I am young one, Yet in a total different way."_

_He scowled as waved her hand bining their conversation to just them. "You were exiled, I am here of my own free will and I am not such a pathetic hybrid such as you are." spat Agrathos._

_Her eyes flashed dangerously then she calmed but not before Agrathos saw her eyes change to pure flame. "MY mother had an affair and she was a goddess. She was taken by a Aranecean god. She was Abeniki and showed no mercy. Yes, I am a hybrid but as are you, Agrathos."_

_He sat tiredly and shivered. She produced a fire without wood. Before he could ask she said "I can not use my powers to free myself someone must be willing to free me.:"_

_He got up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold dagger and unchained her. She stood and grabbed his hand and swung him on a horse that had materialized right next to him. She sent a shock wave out sending their enemies to the ground. She mounted up behind him with a lot of experience._

_They soared over the land and lightning crashed around them and thunder shook the ground. Fire licked the land scorching it. They reached the gates of a long forgotten and abandoned empire. The castle looked grim and the statues were very familiar one was of the girl that stood next to him and the other one next to hers was one that looked like him. The other two was freaky and that was when she spoke._

"_Those are our parents, Agrathos. It is I, Neavean your older sister. They were gods Agrathos, just as we are. Yes, we can die and fade from existence. With you here people will return and the land will once again prosper."_

_She walked away and in a column of bright moonlight the skies became a battleground as she tried desperately in her weakened state to preserve her brother and destroy those who would harm him. The lightning began to cease and the fire that rained from the sky did too, but the inhuman screams and shouts dragged on and on. They, too ended as she came back before Agrathos, bloodied and the light in her eyes began to fade. The shimmering glow that surrounded her shuddered. The stars dimmed with her life. Agrathos knew his sister would vanish from the world taking those with her that had damned him to the humans. Agrathos caught her as she fell to her knees. An understanding passed between them as her blood covered him. She grasped her sword weakly, her skin turning a sickly pale. She handed it to him._

_With a shaky voice she mustered a few last words._

"_Promise me not to let go until I fade, little brother. I shall always be at your side as long as you have a piece of me." she side as he took the sword. She had gave him what was left of her waning power. She looked to the grim night sky and spoke no more._

_Agrathos clutched her body, a pack of wolves and a swarm of eagles surrounded him morning the one peice of life left. A pup came from the pack of wolves and nuzzled her bloody matted hair. He eyes glazed over and her pain was forever etched upon her beautiful face._

_Agrathos' anger flared. If any any who had destroyed what was left of his family lived they would live for much longer. Death would have no mercy upon them. Agrathos looked to the heavens and vowed that the gods who had turned their backs on them would die painfully and slowly. To make them pay for the trouble they brought upon him._

_Death would hold no vengeance, Agrathos would make them beg and give them no mercy. Death has no meaning, but it has a purpose. It can be cold and unkind, unpleasant and wrong. Of course he already knew that. He is suffering, but not tempted. Tempted by the devil to kill himself over her. Angered and shocked he cursed the heavens. death had known no one powerful than he until Agrathos came home. The aura of Agrathos overpowered the stench of Death. The valley of darkness would no longer show its face to the unfortunate._

_Death will never take him until his vow to avenge Neavean is fulfilled. Many doubted Agrathos' return, but when they saw him home and well they thought the work of the devil was at hand._

"_AGRATHOS! Good to see you home, where's Neavean?" Ryssa came forth first. He gave her a grave look of despair. Ryssa was on the verge of crying._

"_No...No...NO, NO, NO, NO!" She fell to her knees in exasperated gasps and tears. Agrathos placed his hand on her small, pale shoulder. "Ryssa," he spoke softly. She looked up at him. "Whoever did this will pay for her death and the tears spilt today." She gripped his shirt. "If you don't do something about this, I will. Even if it means dying in the hands of a convict."_

_She roughly let go of his shirt. Her silver eyes blazing with hate. A growl formed the back of her throat. "Ryssa, please. Not another breakout, the town can't handle another. You sometimes can't control it-"_

"_I can control it just fine!" Her beautiful silver eyes were now a sickly amber. She has already grown two inches taller. "Ryssa," Agrathos whispered._

"_I have to get out of here." Ryssa told herself, and she dashed into the woods leaving nothing but a flash of black and a faint howl. They watched her depart.:_

:Yes the soul of the fallen warrior was Agrathos. I understand your fear but remember that I am here and no matter what I will fight for you Hador. Nico is also a so warrior but his fallen soul is a female.:

:Please don't worry Hador, I love you I too will share one of my fallen warriors memories with you.:

_:Power cascaded around her. She shifted nervously as she noticed the pull of the elements. Only the strong could wield that power. Then just as it came it vanished. She went back to cleaning off the the walls of the arena. Judging from the splatters, lasts nights entertainment was quite bloody. She sighed hated that she was weak. Her training from earlier today caused her discomfort. She hated being held down. Her brother had left her mother and her stranded so he could quench their powers. It was having her mother die in her arms that saved her although her sanity wasn't as what it was before. She would happily die instead of her mother, but that wasn't fate._

_She heard the footsteps of an approaching man. She then in turn bowed, but not before anger entered her body shock at the severity, it clawed at her soul. She scowled as he passed. In the is secluded area of the world, women were naught but servants and useless pawns to them._

"_You there!"_

_True to her stubbornness, she ignored him, ensuring she would pay a foul price. True enough, Rough hands seized her. She tried to fight back, but she was weak and tired. To no avail, the beatings were become more and more wanted, never more than then, did she wish for death. Nearing the darkness, she was just as close to death as she was life. The last thing she felt was the warm thick blood, her blood coating her body. Sliding limply to the floor her blood, too stained the wall._

"_And they say you were once worth something. Guess they were wrong." He said as he spat at her unmoving body. Yet, even he felt that something was amiss and this could alter his fate. Turning on his heels he left, laughing._

_**Trrieva, Home of the Warrica Annii**_

"_I will have their hearts, and souls. I will destroy everything they have! They dared to curse her, She will not end the world! It is I, who will end it!" Screamed Aplitche in anger at what had been done to her daughter. Those worthless men had dumper her body in the river to wash up upon the shores of the mystic island. Her fury and the death of her child has set her free of the bonds the other gods had placed upon her. Changing to her true form, she made haste to the temple carrying Rathas' shredded body._

_Blasting the elaborate golden doors to pieces, she entered and sealed the entrance way. Her eyes pure flame, and her white blonde hair billowing out around her with the might of her power. Her rage was palpable as she crossed the floor. They had dared to celebrate her death! She looked at all the gods and sneered, she overpowered them by far._

"_Look at my daughter! Look at what you have done!" she said calmly as he refused to look up._

_Narrowing her eyes, she sent him flying back against the throne increasing her power she sent him to oblivion along with every other god there. Descending into the human world, she unleashed a fury that was hardly reckoned with. She was going to pay those damn Fates a visit._

_**The Underworld**_

_Looking up, Rathas realized that she was on the banks of the Styx. As she walked up to Charon, she swore he looked as if he was shaking. she reached him, and he shooked his head._

"_Look, I can not take you over, A god of my power makes doesn't even begin to match yours."_

_His words confused her, she spoke slowly as if trying to sort through the confusion. "I do not believe that I am such, but please tell me I have made it, please allow me this small amount of salvation."_

_This astounded him. Who in the right mind would wish to be dead. Why he regretted this job, but he did it because he wouldn't curse it upon another. Just then a flood of newly dead souls rushed in. A frantic Thanatos came up to them. He seemed to be surprised and exhausted._

"_Your mother is on a rampage, and has destroyed her entire pantheon. My guess is she is upset with your death. Would you see that innocents were killed."_

"_I have no mother. She, as you very well should know, is dead."_

"_The human one, yes. You were cursed to their realm by her for your protection. After you were born, his other three children said you would be the death of them. I only know of this since your mother is also mine along with our father. She hated the fates, they were a constant reminder of his infidelity."_

_This shocked her. She was a goddess and was truly loved. Before she could react Thanatos had place a small, metallic orb against her chest. The pain rendered her speechless. Then she felt a familiar warmth that cascaded around her. It was her powers. She still didn't feel like she was a goddess._

"_As long as you are alive I am regulated to the mystic isles of Trrieva." Whispered her mother to her, appearing before her as a shade. "I would destroy the entire world for you, Rathas. Close your eyes"_

_Rathas did and felt as the floor fell away from her feet and as she opened her eyes she was at the home of the Warrica Annii. The place was spectacular in its splendor. The feel of its power was immense it radiated from every object. It was sheer raw power. She could feel the death that lurked there, the statues seemed to watch her. The faces very familiar, they were what was left of her pantheon. Pursing her lips she moved to stand in the middle of the floor. She felt as if she was being pulled toward the center statue on the head throne._

"_You're putrid father." Her mother's shade said with absolute hatred. The disgust in her eyes was enough to make Rathas hate him just as much.:_

:Hador, we're here never forget that. We still need to reach Hogwarts.: said Severus

"You three are being very quiet, why's that." asked Vorcaniss

"Theres nothing to say grandfather."

"Hmmm okay well we are at the gates of Hogwarts, we might want to dismount."

Dismounting they gathered their weapons and walked along a small pathway. Nico gaped at the large fortress that loomed over them. Strange cries came from the Forbidden Forest. The large doors opened to the entrance hall, the walked to the dining hall where all the students were eating. An older woman stood, smiled but still remained stern looking. Hador and Severus knew who she was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I am Minerva Mcgonagall."


	7. Changes

:soul warrior telepathic link:

_:soul warrior memory sharing:_

_regular memory_

_letter_

"regular speech"

-hat-

Chapter 7

"Professor, I've missed being here, if you still have the job is still open please consider making Severus the Potions Master once again. You can't say that you don't miss the dungeon bat."

"You brat!" said Severus chuckling as he smacked the back of Hador's head.

"Thanks for the compliment, you greasy git." Hador smiled, it was brief but it was true.

"You need to smile more often Harry." said Mcgonagall

"His name is Hador." said Nico and Vorcaniss at the same time, while the other two had yet to stop bantering.

"Ummm professor, we're kinda hungry you mind if we have some dinner and then it is most imperative that we speak to Draco." Said Snape

Vorcaniss looked down at the Potions Master. The tiger didn't know what he felt for the man, but the warm black eyes drew him in. The way he would care for Hador yet not coddle the boy endeared him. He hid his looks from everyone here save the three that came with him. Vorcaniss smiled and cleared his throat. "When you are done harassing my grandson, Severus perhaps then you will be able to talk to Draco."

"I think Severus that we have a job opening and we do need our dear Potions Master."

"Oh and please Minerva, allow Hador and Vorcaniss to teach. I think vorcaniss can teach the History of the land, let it be an option. Hador…. umm"

"Care of Magical Creatures or DADA. I would also like to help out Madame Pomfrey. Please Professor, oh you know I wonder since being hador and all can all four of us be sorted just for fun. And if I'm still in Gryffindor I want to annoy Severus."

"Well I think can do that, Accio sorting hat."

"Since it was your idea, you go first Hador." said Mcgonagall.

"Oh fine…" Hador sat on the stool and closed his eyes as the hat was put on him.

-So mister Potter you are back… Well not Harry Potter but Hador. I sense more than one soul… I can not place you. Well if you insist I think you will do well in SLYTHERIN!-

"Its your turn Sevie-poo!" Within minutes all four were put in Slytherin. when dinner was done and the Great Hall empty Severus led them to his rooms. Since they were enlarged to fit all four of them. In four different rooms they separated. Hador, in the depths of night went out on the grounds, deep into the forest. In a small clearing, beneath the moon, he closed his eyes and felt the shift of souls. While his body, fully functionable, remain on earth his soul ran among the skies. He felt peace the constant thrum of power, out of the black night three men attacked the warrior. He opened his eyes, swirling gold. This was the soul warrior, not Hador. Vorcaniss felt the shift in the soul plane and woke with a start. He was soon retrained by two other soul warriors their eyes shifting to the color of the fallen warriors that lived within them. Jeivina's soul present in Hador's body struck out at the men. The air became so cold around the three, that their blood began to freeze, slowly their pained screams turned into whimpers then silence. There stood three human ice sculptures but not for long as with a flick of his wrist they shattered that when he heard Severus' voice using their link.

: Hador, your memory might be a bit hazy over this but you just allowed Jeivina's soul to fight while yours resided in the soul plane. A soul warrior begins as a normal person, when they become a true soul warrior they have two souls within their body. You have the soul of Jeivina along with your own. The only way for a soul of the fallen warrior to take over is if and enemy attacks them that has used black magic or is part of a "community" that was the sole enemy against the soul warriors. Those who host the fallen warriors soul gains their power and memories. Remember that while they take over, they mean to protect you and protect the world. They save souls not take them like people may think. They fight an endless war against the Torivi, who seek to take all souls leaving only a mindless body to do their bidding as their slaves. They seek to rule over the world. :

:I just….. Severus how could I use ice… I'm the Phoenix of Fire?;

:Only souls that are very much alike, almost the same can be combined in one body. The power that she wielded when she was alive has no effect on her soul or yours. you will learn to wield both fire and ice at the same time. I can use water and also fire at the same time now, although my fire is cold compared to yours.:

:Hador, come back to the rooms please…: this time it was Nico.

:I'm on my way Nico.:

Taking the shortest way to the rooms, he rushed into Nico's open arms. Nico held the shivering elf. "Nico, I've never had a problem killing to survive but this time I was completely ruthless. I didn't even give them a chance."

"Hador, I would have done worse to them for trying to hurt you." Said Nico before he brushed his lips against Hador's. Hador moaned softly giving Nico entrance. Nico held the elf close to him as they kissed, Hadors hands tangled in his hair. Nico, walked them back trapping Hador between him and the door. Hador rocked his hips against Nico's causing friction between bother of their surging members. Hador push Nico back, leading him to his room. That night Severus nor Vorcaniss got sleep.

Dawn rose and Nico woke up to the sight of a very naked Hador in his arms. Hador shifted and woke up. His eyes widened at how naked Nico was and how sore his backside was. "You really are a fine piece of ass Hador."

"Why didn't you shove me away. Great don't you know howfuckin furtile an elf is!?" Hador sat up wincing a little and hugged his knees to his chest. "I'not ready to be a father… a mother whatever i'm not ready to carry a child for nine months and then give birth to it and raise it. I'm bringing a child into war."

"Hador, if you don't want it get an abortion."

Hador looked at Nico. If looks could kill Nico would be rotting in the pits of tartarus. "How dare you even suggest such a thing, it wouldn't even work. My elven magic would kill who ever tried to kill this child. I'm not ready but I want my child."

Hador got up put his clothes on and left without another word, ignoring Nico's pleas for forgiveness. Vorcaniss saw the tears in Hador's eyes and went to talk to him. "Hador what's wrong?"

"You ask Nico, he's the one that knocked me up, the suggested that I get an abortion."

* * *

please review, I know this is short but I'll have more soon. James and Oreldir will come back too.


	8. Frights

Chapter 8

Hador turned around and ran out of the room. Tears falling as he tried to get away from the very person that he wanted comfort from. Not watching where he was running, he ran into something very solid.

"Potter! Watch where you are…." Draco stopped when he saw Hador's tears. He saw the pain in his emerald eyes.

"Sorry…" He sniffled and started to walk around him when Draco grabbed his arm.

"Look Potter, I've never seen you cry. I know I don't provide much comfort nor help but enlighten me as to why the Boy-Who-Lived is crying."

"Draco… please just let me go, theres nothing that you can do." Hador didn't even bother to correct the slytherin over his name.

"Since when did you use my first name? Follow me, the Owlery is a nice place to think." Flowing the Malfoy heir, Hador couldn't believe that he was being civil.

"Potter, my father told me something interesting. Look I know what happened at the Dark Lords dining table. I've never liked James nor Oreldir. There's more to this then just what your parents did. I know you are a soul warrior. I am one too but unlike you, I've been "drafted" to the Torivi. Potter before you ask, no I don't intend to side with them. No you spill what has you in tears."

"Ummm elves are very fertile, and my mate and I had a successful bonding and umm that means i'm bringing a child into war and HE suggested that I get an abortion….." Hador looked at the ground. "I'm an elf too, and the Phoenix of fire. Ohhh Sevvie wanted to talk to you."

"You are.. are up the duff! Sevvie!? Oh so whats your elven name?"

"Hador, please call me that. Yes, I am pregnant. I only call him that to annoy him. You should try it, its quite humorous."

"Ummm do you realize that Uncle Severus can be and is very dangerous?"

"Nahhh, he's as meek as a kitten." Not only did Hador laugh but so did Draco.

"Who's as meek as a kitten, remember said kittens have claws." Hador jumped as Severus spoke directly behind him. "It's good to see you laughing, Hador. Nico is out of his mind with worry about you.

"I'm not speaking to Nico. I'm going to annoy Draco for a bit longer the see if my grandfather would like to take a walk out on the grounds." Hador looked lost he would have started crying again but that when Nico decided to join them.

"Guys we have to get out of here! Oreldir and James are here and some of the Torivi. Please Hador, forgive me, and don't fight let us. Vorcaniss has already started fighting. He'll be outnumbered soon."

"All right, Hador and Draco take the path to HoneyDukes cellar and escape from there. The rest of us will assist Vorcaniss." Said Severus. Hador's eyes filled with tears. If not for the child he would be fighting beside them. Severus started suiting up for battle.

"Nico, I'm so sorry, forgive me please. Please come back to us, please I'd be lost without you. Our child needs its father." With tears in his eyes he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Nico. It was quick and rushed.

"I promise no matter what, I will come back to you and our child. Thank you for being the light in this dark world." With those words Nico departed.

Silently crying Hador, along with Draco, left the castle. Arriving in the cellar a stinging pain ran down his back. "NICO!"

"Hador.. No remember you child. It's going to be okay…" Draco hauled off a crying broken elf. In the distance screaming could be heard as smoke rose from the mighty fortress the flames could be seen miles away. What people didn't' see was an elf and man torturing a black haired soul warrior. A loud roar sounded, it's sheer power sent those with evil hearts at bay. the night was black but by dawn the fire was out. Draco and Hador found themselves at the edge of the once mighty fortress. Their hope flickered as they came into of the vast pile of rubble, this was as horrid as the Dead Lands. The flames had scorched land and mighty chasms lingered on the ground. The fire licked rubble and cruelly sunny day greeted them. The air was hot and sticky. The screams had ceased before dawn. The night has rained terror and hell upon the once beautiful castle. They would have to march forward. In the middle of the rubble stood three polls. Tied to the three polls were Severus, Nico and Vorcaniss.

Hador ran to Nico's side, his skin severely burnt, barely breathing several bones broken and shattered. Going against all reason, he used his strength to heal his beloved mate. Nico's eyes shot open as Draco cut the bonds. Nico caught Hador as he fell to his knees, exhausted. Vorcaniss suffered only a few broken bones, he was already on the mend. Vorcaniss held Severus gently, cradling his slight form against his muscular body.

"Severus, wake. please…." it was so soft Nico and Draco wondered if Vorcaniss was actually speaking to their gruff potions master. Severus stirred slightly and Vorcaniss tightened his hold on the man. "Please my little soul warrior."

This shocked Nico and Draco. The tiger was in love with a soul warrior. "Vorcaniss, if you can carry Uncle Severus, I can take us to my safe house. Not even my parents know about it."

"You would do this?" asked Vorcaniss looking at the pale boy with slightly teary eyes.

"He's my uncle and you love him, do you not?"

"Yes… do not fear your secrets are safe with me, I think we should get going, Hador put his child in jeopardy to heal Nico.

"Vor… Vorcaniss…." Severus' voice was soft, but didn't escape Vorcaniss' extreme hearing.

"Easy, little warrior. Just rest, we'll be out of here soon."

"Don't let me go, please….. Hador….. where is he."

"He's right here, Sir, over exerted himself healing me." said Nico worriedly.

Draco activated a portkey and they landed outside the ward of his safe house. Allowing the small band in. The great fortress loomed over them. The towers were of marble it was stunning. The battlements and spires corridors and bridges lent it its magnificents. They strode through the hovering gates. After Hador's magic core stabilized they allowed his to wander their new home. They walked through the courtyard and to the training grounds, in the view of to the armory and the stables. Soon it was only Nico and Hador.

"Hador, I love you so damn much. I want you and I want his child. Please take it easy. You mean the world to me."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this is so short. There will be more tomorrow. Please review, it tells me what I have to work on and that people read it. Pretty please with cherries on top.


	9. Dawn

chapter 9

_Severus and Vorcaniss_

Vorcaniss sighed as he watched Severus cook. He would have but his claws got in the way of a lot of things. Severus looked tired as he stirred the beef stew he was cooking. He turned to his right slightly to check on the potatoes and then flipped the steak. He watched as the young potions master smiled. It instantly made him look younger. 'He should smile more often, makes him look much happier. Such handsomeness yet he is alone.' Vorcaniss was brought out of his thoughts as Severus spoke.

"Vorcaniss can you cut the lettuce and the tomatoes. Then if you will set the table, and I'll get the others." The look Vorcaniss gave him made him smile. "Or we can let them fend for themselves."

"I think I prefer the latter. You shouldn't be cooking, you should be resting. I hate being what I am. I can not take care of you, I can barely manage things. I scare people if I show my true form." Vorcaniss was looking at his clawed hands. It was hard for the tiger to live among humans. He was covered in fur, had a tigers eyes claws ears and tail. he had also inherited the instincts of the creature.

Severus heard the pain behind the words. He longing in the tigers eyes lingered. "Vorcaniss, if you were anyone but you, I don't think I could love you. You can do what you've always been able to. I really do like my meat cooked, where you like yours fresh of the bone. If you are here, it means the world to me. Your claws protect those you love, your eyes see more allowing you to further protect us, your tail is the cutest thing ever. I think that scaring people isn't all that bad, just means they don't know you."

"Cute…?"

"Yes, Cute." said Severus laughing at the bewilderment in the tigers eyes.

"I don't do cute, handsome I can manage."

"Noooo you are cute!" said Severus as he threw a piece of meat at Vorcaniss, and pouted as the tiger caught it.

"Did you just try to throw meat at me?"

"Nooo I didn't"

"Then who did, my precious warrior."

"Ummmm…. I dunno." Severus as he mustered the most innocent look he could.

"That doesn't work on me anymore. Hador beat you to it. He was such a cute kitten. Always got into everything. Had or reminds me of my brother."

"What happened to him?"

"Some say he died, I doubt that. I know he's somewhere out there waiting, biding his time. I know Synnal is out there."

Vorcaniss stood before the window gazing out at the storm clouds that gathered in the east. Severus sat on the window seat a watched his beloved tiger. Vorcaniss was distracted as Severus' lips covered his. He quickly took charge and slightly swiped his tongue over Severus' bottom lip causing him to gasp. Severus' tongue took to the game sliding over Vorcaniss' fangs. Severus almost whined as Vorcaniss pulled back.

"Severus if we don't stop I won't beable to hold back. You will be swelling with my child before long. I want you to chose not to have that right taken from you." Vorcaniss looked down at the ground ashamed.

Severus smiled softly, taking one of Vorcaniss' paws into his hands as he kissed the rough pads. "We'll see after dinner."

They laughed and ate but most of all they bonded. Dinner didn't sway Severus. After everything was cleaned he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The night went on the deed was done and Vorcaniss could only hope Severus would still love him. Sleep claimed the tiger.

The Sun was dawning as Vorcaniss arose. Putting on a pair of jeans to walked to the gardens. Severus woke to an empty bed and ignore the pain and got dressed and rushed to find his beloved tiger.

What neither of them saw was two men and one elf looking upon them from the cover of the shadows. Severus smiled as he look down from the balcony and saw Vorcaniss in the gardens. The smile quickly turned into a cry of fright as the shadow dwellers came out into the light. James, Oreldir and Lucius backed the tiger into a corner. Vorcaniss snarelled he had a mate and a cub to protect. He struck out at James and howled as a dagger was lodged in the flesh of his ribs. The damage was done. The blade was soaked with poison that now flowed through his veins. Severus took the fastest way to mid mate.

"Your mate has came to an end, Whore!" Yelled James.

Vorcaniss lifted a paw a wiped away the tears from Severus'cheeks. "Take care of our cub, I love you, my warrior."

A bright light blinded all who could see. Where the three once stood was a tall blonde elf with blue eyes. "They are gone. I have healed my brother to the best of my abilities but at this point whether he lives or dies is a mystery.

* * *

Sorry it is so short but I'm working off my sisters tablet since my laptop is broken


	10. Letters

Chapter 10

Hador and Nico understood Severus' pain. Hador knew by the greyness of Vorcaniss' skin and fading color of his sharp white fur that he was in the spirit realm. By being in the spirit realm nothing could summon his lost soul back to his body. In less than a three weeks at most his grandfather's body would crumble and the wind would cease to exist. The only slight chance to get him back is to venture into the Catacombs of Salazar.

"Severus… there might be a way to get him back. You have to listen to me very carefully." Hador waited for Severus to nod signalling him for him to go on. "The Catacombs of Salazar is no place for the faint hearted nor for the sensitive. They warp the mind, drives those who venture in to the crypt insane. Salazar wasn't just Salazar, he was the reincarnation of Syrion. It was rumored that the spirit of Salazar murdered his unfaithful wife as she and her latest lover, who happened to be Godric Gryffindor, visited his grave after he was buried. It was also said that she had plotted his untimely death with Gryffindor."

"They weren't rumors were they?" asked Nico.

"So we go in there and do what?" asked Draco

"We plead with Salazar… No one has attempted this before… its almost certain suicide." said Hador with a heavy heart.

"My uncle's mate is withering away, literally and you want us to waltz off to our deaths! Have you neglected to remember that you are pregnant. You aren't even a Slytherin, you are a Gryffindor! You want us to do the impossible. The wizarding world even the dark lord was scared of the Catacombs. My uncle and his child will die if we can't do anything about this! What kind of game are you playing at!" yelled Draco.

"Draco, Syrion was Vorcaniss' father. He is my great grandfather. Vorcaniss is my Grandfather. This is not game! A part of his soul will recognize me."

"Yeah this is going to be suicide, but nothing is getting done while we stand here. Umm first I want to speak to my father. I am a soul warrior, but I am also a demigod."

"Yeah suicide…. I must go with you." said Severus, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"No, Severus, you are needed here. Some one will have to be here when he wakes." Said Hador softly, unconsciously he laid his hand over his stomach.

"Then you have to stay Hador… You meant so much to him."

"Severus I have to go…. I have to." Hador was crying silently.

"Then come back in one piece."

"I promise you that I will be back and in one piece." said Hador.

Hador sighed and left the room, Draco and Nico following him. Nico, dressed in full battle armor, Draco looked like a warrior of the night. Dressed in pale white leather pants and a tight pale white silk shirt he looked like a god. Add the sexy black vest, silver chains, and his long white blond hair braided down his back with golden bands, sword at his side, wand in hand he looked magnificent. Nico, looked like his protector. Handsome yet deadly, strong yet gentle. This was Hador's mate.

Nico removed his gauntlets and cupped Hador's cheek. "Hador, should there be any fighting I want you to stay back. I don't want you nor our child hurt."

Nico's hand fell to Hador's stomach where their child grew. "We'll get Vorcaiss back, I know we will."

"Honestly, Hador, I wish that you would stay."

"I have to write a letter then we can set off. Go pack some food and get the mounts ready."

_Oreldir and James,_

_I know that by now, you think there is no hope for my grandfather, for your father. You have tortured the soul in the most horrid of ways. his soul will watch his son grow, his mate yearn for him and he will never be able to be with them. I do not know if you two know and feel love, I knew you must have once. You once were my fathers, the very beings I looked up to. I wanted to be like you two, now I realize that I have to be me. You have shown me that even the strongest of the strong and the bravest of the brave will fall. _

_On a better note, know that you will become grandparents in nine months. My mate and I completed the bond the night before you attacked the school, and nearly took him from me. I must say that for being 'HONORABLE' elves you lack that very thing. Oreldir you loved my father once, once you would have killed for him and for your child. No I will not call myself your child, you've severed that bond. By severing that bond not only have you hurt me but you cut all ties with my baby, or babies. Knowing the elves normally have twins. I was just a rare case. How ever I just wanted to let you know of your grandchild._

_I know with this I've made myself a target, and we will be prepared for what you throw our way. I bid you a good day or night which ever it may be._

_Hador_

Hador also wrote another letter but to a different receiver.

_Voldemort or Tom or whatever you may call yourself,_

_It might not be a shock to you but it might come as one. The people that you murdered was not my parents, they've been in your ranks all this time. I must apologize for my actions while we 'warred' against each other. Tell Bellatrix that although i am still upset with her for killing the one person that was a constant in my life. _

_That was not the intentions of this letter. I know someone who will give you his heart should you allow yours in turn. He is a wonderful Slytherin. I ask of you to meet us before the steps of the Catacomb of Salazar. I will tell you a few things you would be interested in ._

_Hador_


	11. Chapter 11 Stories

_Chapter 11_

After sending out the letters, Hador knew there was one more thing he had to do. Vorcaniss told the story to him when he was close to death. The story of his ancestor the Black Banded Elf better know as Neiva. Hador, not having gained any weight dressed in full scale armor. The red haze and slightly higher temperature around him told of his standing. Hador walked back to the room that held a worn and sleeping Severus and his grandfather. Quietly he sat as not to wake the sleeping soul warrior. He loed at his grandfather, still stunned by the calmness that shrouded him. He was so entranced with the sight of his grandfather that he did not realize that Severus had woke Hador closed his eyes and took a deep breath and a soft melody of words rang out

_The hands of time shall sing my song_

_Bells shall ring as the dark draws long_

_The ground trembles beneath the sky_

_The darkness comes and the stars fade_

_Light not far gone will shine on_

_The weak shall be strong and wounded whole_

_Cries of pain are heard and the horns will sound_

_Black bands of memories past_

_A hero's battle rages on_

_Swords ringing on the field….. Death cometh on quick feet_

_Alone she stands tall and proud_

_Alone she marches for the light_

_The stars shine in sorrow_

_Death hath no fury…..watching on_

_Red rivers flood the earthen home_

_the wood alight…. the flames red_

_A hope of twilights last rays_

_There she stands waiting_

_Breath so freely given mercilessly taken_

_The blades of past embedded…. A strange wind gales_

_Black Bands hold the tragic hero's end_

Hador's voice faded, tears welled in his emerald eyes. Severus couldn't place the emotion that he had heard the boy sing with. Hador laid his hand upon Vorcaniss' chest. Severus watched as the boy buried his face in Vorcaniss' chest. He sobbed as the events of the week finally caught up with him. He felt a soothing hand on his back and strong arms pulled him from his grandfather, and held him.

"He once told me the story of Nieva. She was a strong elven warrior. It was a tragic story. She was 100 year in age but remained that of a 20 like all elves. There was the fates, who would assign mates to all the elven submissives. They were cruel but never crueler than to Nieva. She was born a submissive, like all female elves of the past. There was a dark man, a wizard to be precise. He was a dark as dark could get if not darker. He would claim the souls of his victims and keep them in these ordinate gold bracelets. Neiva was the fates forth sister but ran away because she unlike the other three hated to hurt others. They cursed her to be mated to the dark wizard Talron. She was against such darkness and began to fight against herself. Soon he launch the first battles of war."

Hador went silent Severus spoke up. "What happened after that?'

"She eventually broke herself. She was neither dominant nor submissive. She trained hard, became fierce. She met him on the final battle field. The very same one I died on. Each generation of our family an elf will die on that field. They fought hard and strong. She had no emotions she was just a shell doing what others would not. It was Talron's sword that impaled her broken heart. Since they were mates he faded from existence as well. No one knew but her that she carried Talron's son, Syrion. This is the true story. Not many have heard of it"

"So why are you telling me this story?" asked Severus a bit unhappy.

"Vorcaniss once told me that we can fight against ourselves and sometimes we have to give in. He also said if something was worth fighting for then fight. He taught me to respect the earth and our ancestors to learn from them. Severus you love my grandfather, stop holding back. You keeping fighting yourself you will break. Who cares that you are part vampire."

"I'm a vampire, Hador! I can't bare his children. I can't give him what he wants and needs." Said Severus as he began to cry.

"Severus, as people call it 'were-tigers' their pregnancies last for about 6 months. They are very fertile and infact you are carrying his child or children. Your scent has changed now that you and my grandfather has completed that bond. Don't give up now. I've never seen him so happy, believe me I'm an old soul."

"He called me greasy when we first met."

"No offense it the potion fumes that's damaged your hair to look that way. And he insults everyone. The worst he's ever said to me is and I quote, 'You smell like the sewer system of an old brothel without plumbing. Even the undead would run with fear of your stench'. By insulting you it means he like or in your case loves you. Its something Vorcaniss does."

"Thank you Hador, now I believe you have a quest." said Severus almost laughing at the insult Hador had shared with him.

"I completely forgot about that. Hey does this mean you are my grandpa and I'm gonna get an Uncle or Aunt?" asked Hador brightly he stuck out his tongue and ran for Severus had grabbed his wand at being called grandpa by his least favorite half elf.

"I am not old, if you are insinuating that!" he shot several stinging hexes at his 'grandson'.

"Boy are the hormones getting to you grandpa!" yelled Hador, making the former sad dungeon bat smile.

"I'm not HORMONAL and I'm not your GRANDPA!" He laughed as Hador hugged him tightly. "Bring back my mate and we'll see if you can call me grandpa. Just keep my grandbaby safe."

"Thats not fair I can't call you grandpa but you can call my baby your grandbaby! You are not fair, _Grandfather_."

"HADOR!" roared Severus

"I didn't call you grandpa so ha!" Hador stuck out his tongue and fled the room with Severus in pursuit.

"Nico, the mean old man is going to get me!" yelled Hador as he hid behind Nico.

"Hador, would you stop playing, we have to get going." said Nico as if he was speaking to a soldier and not his mate.

Hador looked at Nico and tears welled in his eyes, thats when Nico realized his mistake. He watched as Severus wrapped his arms around the crying half elf. "You are right, I'll aparate us to the steps of the the Catacombs."

Nico was about to say he was sorry when an owl swooped down with a letter. Hador took it and read it.

_Hador, (The Boy Who Lived),_

_It comes to my attention that you were Potter. I myself killed you yet you once again thwarted me. You came to my dining hall, not looking twice at me. As for business I will mean you at the steps. However you can not nor will ever be able to convince me to enter the Catacombs.I will listen to what you have to say. Killing you is far from my mind. Learning this person's name would be welcomed but I believe that is not what you wish to tell me. I will be there in about 20 minutes. Your fathers have shared the letter you sent them with me. Now I will keep them in my personal dungeon so that you may raise your child in peace. If they are anything like you then we'll have to see if they hold the same talent to escape me. In 11 months as they have been so kind to tell me how long an elven pregnancy lasts, I would like and if not before to meet this so called wonderful Slytherin. Personally, I would like it before hand. Should you ever wish it, there is room for you in my ranks. Nagini says that you were bonded to a snake that was once called Sorali, the mother of all Basilisks._

_Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_


	12. Chapter 12: Flame

_Chapter 12_

"We have about 20 minutes to get to the steps." said Hador softly. Severus sighed and left the two alone. "Voldemort will meet us there."

"Hador are you sure you want to come?" asked Nico worried for his half elf lover.

"Look we've been through this. I'm going and that is final!" Hador stood proud and unwavering. Once again Nico saw a glimpse of the former general that Hador was.

"Then go find the ice prince." said Nico a bit cruelly.

Hador eyes narrowed and his gaze turned hard. There was something there that wasn't present before. His eyes were cold you could almost see the pain of his entire existence. His eyes were ageless they captured the half blood's in their swirling depth. He turned his back to his lover. "Should you ever order me around as if I am a mere house elf you will not know me, for you will see a side of me that I've kept hidden. I am more than mere words and commands."

The shadows started to come together in a mass, a swirling torrent. Hador didn't move, nor did he fret over this occurrence. Nico, on the other hand, fidgeted and looked at the ground. He had not see his father since they had barely won against the Giants. The shadow subsided leaving a tall man with long black hair. His eyes were black and held very little warmth in them. He wore black leather pants and a tight white shirt. Silver chains hung from his belt a golden sword adorned his left hip.

"Nico, my son."

"Nico your father is Hades…. well I'll leave you two to your reunion." said Hador as he walked away, rather tried to. Before he could get a few feet away a lightning bolt struck the very ground before his feet. A man with calculating blue eye. His appearance lent to the age of mid thirties. In his hand cackled the master bolt. "It would be logical to assume that this is Zeus."

Nico seeing the bolt was in tears for leading his family to Hador. It was his job. They wanted elves even half elves as their slaves. Nico at first didn't have a problem with doing whatever he had to do to get Hador to trust him. It wasn't until he got to know the Phoenix that he regretted doing this to him. Slowly all the gods entered the vast gardens.

"You… You brought them here!" yelled Hador, his eyes turning a bright red. Nico knew what was coming and it would only make it worse on him. He felt to his knees hoping that Hador would calm down.

"Of course, you know elf ears fetch a very handsome prize." said Aphrodite sneering down at Hador.

"I'm so sorry Hador, I love you and our baby…" cried Nico

"No! This is MY child not yours. I TRUSTED you!" The garden began to wilt with the heat. Severus and Draco came out. But the most shocking was Oreldir and James, they stood on both sides of Hador. Draco and Severus, the new Phoenixes called upon the earth and water. In a searing burst of light the three stood in full battle armor. Hador's fitting a bit tight. The three elements swirling dangerously around them. Hador stretched his arms out and flames caressed his body. His eyes were pure red light his black hair became flames, his skin white, his armor changed to black robes. Hador was entering his pure elemental form. Bands that consisted of lit coals encased his wrists. The gods had to shield their eyes as a burst of pure soul magic expanded from the shifting Phoenix. The light dimmed but there stood Hador, around his neck was a silver chain with a rare firestone pendent. They were so rare, that Hador was in possession of the only one.

"Hador….. Control yourself!"

"You lied to me Nico!" Hador's voice was far away and echoed, It vibrated the very stones of the fortress.

Another burst of pure power radiated through the castle, it was powerful, so pure, and so broken that it awoke the very being the Hador could only trust. The true elemental form could only be reached by the breaking of ones heart, will, and trust. Nico, did not know this but only now did he feel guilt.

"Hador…. please….. Forgive me…. Yes I lied, yes I was going to hand you over. I couldn't, I let myself fall in love with you, I let myself see who you are. I let myself fall for the only man I could ever see myself with. I let myself learn to love and know happiness. I let myself fall, and this time not only have i destroyed myself but the very beings that showed me what living was."

The god tired of the soap opera struck each with their own true power. What they hadn't counted on was a young man leaping in front of his mate and unborn child, and the protective roar of an angry grandfather. The god blasted away but not before Nico, fell before Hador, at his feet bleeding, barely alive. Hador, shifting back into his normal state felt Nico, was healed by the truth in his mate's words and heart.

"Nico! NO….. please please, I'm so sorry…" cried Hador as he buried his face in his lovers bloodied chest. "Come back to me, stay with me….. Nico!"

Nico raised a bloody hand and touched Hadors pale cheek , his body shuddered. "Hador…. I love….you"

"NICO!" Hadors scream of pain made those near him, feel his pain. Even Oreldir and James did. Hador's tears ran into the broken body of his lover, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Through the night no one dared to touch the boy, to speak near him. The garden wilted and all love faded that night. Only pain could be felt. Hador clutched to body of his still lover, not ready to let go of him. He didn't notice the understanding gaze of Vorcaniss. Hador couldn't tear his eyes away from his pale broken lover. "I love….you"

His sobs were pain to those near him. His parents had never saw their child like this. Could his parents actually be changing or was it futile. Hador didn't care, all that was on his mind was his lost love.

* * *

**please review, pretty please. I want to know if I'm writing to the expectations of the readers (meaning you...yes you)**


End file.
